A Journey to Wisdom
by Ninjustupower
Summary: A short, Ve and Splinter fic I wrote, Ve is a young child and Splinter is coaching him a bit. Sorry it's crappy, I was in a hurry to write it. Enjoy and please review!


_Wisdom is achieved only through time, and only time can grant wisdom._

Humming with wizardly enchantment, a flute sung in the background, its melody rode on the wind, which brought it swirling to the snow-capped mountains.

As you looked upon its steep ledges, cascading height, one might ponder how powerfully nature works, what wields its constructive and destructive forces…nature, is forever a mystery that humans can only ponder on, but their minds will never be able to produce its sheer awe.

If you looked close enough, you could surely make out small indentations printed so delicately in the snow, one by one, like a ghostly guide, they led to the top, and if one observed with even greater specificity, they differed from one another…

Red like silk twirled on the wind as snow blew like angel feathers across his face. Each touch was unique and refreshing. His ears had become his eyes; each sound was as if illustrating a picture…

The gaping abyss that he stood above seemed to breathe heavily beneath him, waiting to swallow him up in its never-ending darkness. He wished he could see…but a black fabric was tightly pulled over his eyes.

Precariously placing one foot in front of the other, he felt around the thin, bamboo rod that was standing upon for the moment. He miss-placed his foot, he instantly panicked, as he started to wobble uncertainly.

He knew he must not…but it came nearly naturally…

"Use your weapon…"

The suggestion seemed madly inaccurate, he HAD no weapon!

Nervously trying to preserve his composure, he tried stilling himself.

"If you do not believe in your weapon, then you cannot believe in yourself".

"Sensei, as you can see, I POSSESS no weapon!" The juvenile defended himself fiercely, trying desperately not to keel over.

"No". The voice barked reprimanding, sending chilled echoes down into the open void, his voice bounced off, coming right back into the man's ears. "Your greatest weapon is one that warriors often disregard the most…the power of mind".

Whatever he meant, Ve blew it past his mind, he simply could not afford to be thinking of philosophical prattle, and he had to save himself first…

From the sound of the wind, he could tell where and what he had to do to go to safety, Splinter's voice wasn't that far, he was close…

One step…

He didn't fall, he was doing it right!

Another step…

Cautiously treading lightly like a dancer on a stage, he used his mind, to find his way through…

Finally, he came to the end, jumping off gleefully and even more blissfully tearing off his blindfold.

"See? I did it!" Ve boasted, giving a little bounce of delight, his green eyes grew wide, as he expected praise from the elderly rodent.

"It was good, young one. However, you will need much practice…" Splinter mused, carefully stroking his old finger through his graying beard…

"Oh…" Little Ve squeaked, not fully pleased with what the rat was telling him…he tried so hard! All he got was decent praise…nevertheless; Ve's father had repeatedly told him to respect the older people…or creatures in this case…

Still, he could not think past his childish pride, "Why weren't you happy, sensei? Why?" He questioned eagerly, insistently…his voice loaded with curiosity and disappointment.

"Because…if I tell you false things, then that will later blossom into arrogance, and you will become blind to the truth, son of the Daimyo".

The master looked away from his student…he could easily tell the Daimyo had been feeding his son false adoration, he was not being honest with him…he didn't like it…

A small tug to his sleeve broke him from his musing, "What can I do to be better Splinter? To be the Ultimate Ninja?"

"Ultimate Ninja?" Splinter echoed questioning, repeating the words over his accent, he did not approve of this idea at all… "Who gave you this thought?"

"Well uh-" Ve sounded shy, embarrassed as he scuffled at his feet, his ruby hair falling downward, "I heard it from somewhere…it sounded cool, to be a strong warrior! Defeating your enemies!" With each word, his downcast stupor brightened, he as jumped into action, doing kicks and punches, while yelling fighting words, "Kiyah! Take this! Bow to me!" He continued, attacking his imaginary opponents.

"One day, Splinter, I WILL be the Ultimate Ninja…you and daddy will be so proud of me!"

The joyful delight of the child was very charming…Splinter didn't want to counter-mend him…he was just a child after all, all children were like this…even his own four sons…

"Come little one…it is time we go home."

"Home? B-but why?" Ve's eyes like green pools looked up at him, begging him to stay here loner, "I'm having so much fun! Being high up! Picturing myself as an adult!"

"Ve…" Splinter spoke patiently, "It is time that you begin your journey to wisdom".

* * *

><p>Years had passed…eroding time away as water against Earth…he was in the Nexus, with the Daimyo, on their daily talks to each other, discussing their sons…honor…<p>

While out of nowhere, Ve came through…he was now an adult, his red hair gleamed as it swung beautifully in his ponytail, his broad shoulders rippled with strength, while his green eyes were always sharp…not letting a detail go by…

He went by Splinter and the Daimyo, very swiftly bowing his head, while not giving them any formal notice whatsoever.

This was his chance…

Splinter stood up, hunched over from age, taking his walking stick and hobbling after him… "Ve?"

At the mention of his name, Ve swiftly wheeled around, his green eyes narrowed into slits, as they seemed to gleam with hatred, "Yes?" He responded calmly, but Splinter could detect more behind those words, as if addressing him by his name induced anger upon him.

"Did you finish your journey?"

Seconds painfully passed, Ve's eyes shifted, taking Splinter, and piercing him thoroughly, "No. I never started".

"You should…for your sake…" Splinter rasped, trying to shake some feeling from this man he once knew as a young, carefree child…

"I am no longer in need of this, Splinter-sensei, I don't need it, I am the Ultimate Ninja".


End file.
